Naruto : Whirlpool Phase
by MasterDickmanto
Summary: An old fanfic that I never got to put up until now.


NARUTO: Whirlpool Phase

Chapter 1

Naruto Uzumaki and Fukusuma, one of the two toad elders of Mt. Myonzuki found out that something was wrong in the Village Hidden in the Leaf.

Their must be something that I can do. Naruto said.

Unforurally there is nothing that you can do. The male toad elder said. If Pein is destroying the village it means the "Akatsuki" knows where you are.

But there must be some thing? Naruto asked. Man this is so frustrating.

Meanwhile at the Village.

Time to show them real Pain. Said Pein's God Realm. Then he proceeded to crush the Leaf Village with his Gravity jutsu.

At Myonzuki.

Noooo. Naruto exclaimed. That's it I don't care if I have not got Sage Mode down, I am going. With that Naruto made his way to the Well Path. Fukusuma followed trying to stop him.

On the other end.

So her it is. Said someone in a hooded cloak. Then the person threw off his cloak and dived in to the well.

Back with Naruto.

He was almost there when someone shot out of the well and landed in front of Naruto and Fukusuma. There stood a young man with long red hair in a ponytail dressed in a black dogi/hanama combo with a white hattoi on. On his side was a katana with a tape wrapped hilt in a wooden sheath.

Who are you? Fukusuma asked.

The Samurai gave no answer.

He asked who you are. Naruto said. And while you are at it why are you here?

My name is Kenji, and that is all you need to know. He said. I can not let you through… He then draws his sword… Naruto Uzumaki. And then he charged.

How does know me. Naruto said to himself. And why does he seem so familiar. As he thought this he tried to dodge but he felt a knick of the blade.

You will need to be better then that. He said.

Yeah. Shadow Clone Jutsu. Naruto then summoned ten clones and they all attacked.

But then Kenji took a stance. Byakuken. And with one slash all the clones were gone.

What! Naruto said.

Then Kenji slashed him in the back.

I have only one cause. Naruto said to himself.

Naruto… Kenji said. I fell sorry for you so I will give you some advice.

Here it is he is going to tell me to give up. Naruto thought.

Since you are here I am guessing you are trying to learn to use the Sage style. As you draw the Natural Chakra into you as you run I suggest that you spin the chakra. He said. Oh yeah, and to never give up.

Why are you helping me? Naruto asked.

I have my reasons. He said. Then as he charged Naruto could see marks appearing on Kenji's face and arms.

It is worth a try. Naruto said. Then as he ran he draws in chakra and then the marks of a sage appeared on his face.

Then Kenji grabbed Naruto and then they both went through the Well. Once on the other side Kenji said. Let's see if you can catch me in sage mode. He then sheathed his sword and ran off with Naruto behind him.

Naruto then relived what this Kenji was doing so then he summoned five clones and they continued the chase there race ended in the village. I got what you were doing. I don't now way but thanks but why are we in the village.

I what you to see Pein's handy work. He said then he pointed to Kakashi's dead body.

Then Naruto asked. Tell me can I beat Pein?

In my option no, at least alone no. All you need to do is focus on the goal.

Right. Naruto said. I will not let they knowledge many did to attain.

Chapter 2

Naruto and Kenji headed towards the Hokage's Tower.

Why are we here? Kenji asked.

I'm looking for Granny Tsunade. Naruto said. That way I can get briefed on Pein's power.

That is a good idea. Kenji said.  
>You look worried. Naruto observed. Why?<p>

I met up with three ninja from the Cloud and overheard they were heading here to deliver a message to the Hokage. Kenji said.

If they see this then the Cloud may attack. Naruto said.

True but that is not way I am worried. Kenji then said. The message is to tell the Leaf to leave a certain person to them. That person is Sasuke Uchiha.

What? Way? Naruto asked.

It seems that the "Akatsuki" have at most made on alliance with Sasuke and his team. Kenji said.

What do they have to do? Naruto asked.

They had to find and capture the host of the Eight-Tails. Kenji then said. And it is because of this that Pein did not waste time finding you, so he can try and get the Nine-Tails.

How…? Naruto said.

Then Kenji interrupted. I knew that you had the demon for some time but I know that you are the prison not the prisoner.

Were they successful? Naruto asked.

In a way yes and no. He said. You see I have my ways as to track chakra levels and through this means I confirmed he was still there. This will but a damper on their plan.

Why? Naruto asked.

Tell me why did you think the "Akatsuki" did not make a move on you while you were alone? He asked. The Nine-Tails is so strong that it needs to be the last one to be extracted. Then to himself Kenji said. And Itachi still had feelings for the village.

Kenji. That move you used. The one when those marks appeared, it was like my Sage Mode. Naruto then asked. What was it?

This is not the time for questions. Kenji said. We need to focus on Pein. And Naruto let me give you some advice. During this fight forget about Sasuke. He will just distract you.

They just got to the remains of the tower.

Where is she? Naruto asked himself. Kenji then got Naruto's attraction and pointed to a unusual pile of debris. Naruto then ran over to it and started to try and dig through.

Stop Naruto. Kenji said.

No, I will not let her die if there is a chance to save her. Naruto said.

You are wasting your strength for the wrong reason. Kenji said. But if you wish to save her then move out of the way so I can do it. With that he went into a sword stance. Naruto ran out of the way.

What are you trying to do kill her? Naruto said. Just then Kenji drew his sword then sheathed it.

With that the rumble fell with four Anbu's that have formed a barrier to protect the Lady Hokage from the attack.

Naruto then rushed over to her. Granny Tsunade, are you okay?

Then she yelled. What took you so long? We sent a message calling you back.

I never got it. Some one killed the toad that was left here. Naruto said.

But who? She then thought of someone. Danzo!

Enough time for him later. Kenji said.

And who are you? She said as her Anbu took up a defensive position.

My name is Kenji but, there is not enough time for more. We have to prepare Naruto for his battle.

Right I will get all remaining Shinobi and… she was interrupted by Kenji.

Naruto tell me how many ninja are you willing to risk? He asked.

None. Naruto said.

Then I suggest we only bring a small group. Kenji said.

Hey the Fifth is talking. Said one of the Anbu.

I don't care. He said. I am not a Shinobi of the Leaf. And unless she is unable to speak I will not listen to someone who talks for someone else. Now Naruto as we were saying we need to make gather information on Pein.

And why would I let you go and help Naruto here? Tsunade asked.

Well I think that if you worried for your village you would not want to endanger your people any further. Kenji said. Plus, you need to help the injured and you need all the help you can get.

Tsunade then said. Pein is composed of six bodies that are controlled by some mental jutsu. One that is a female can summon many giant animals and other of the bodies. One body has the ability to make a barrier that is used to absorb chakra and the body doesn't like physical attacks. Another is able to read ones mind from making contact with the head and extract their soul. One of the bodies can use a genjutsu that kills. Another is built like a human puppet, but that one is unable to fight. The last body is the main one that can use gravity and repulsion to fight. Along with Pein there is his partner, a woman that has Paper based ninjutsu.

Thanks. Naruto said. Kenji, I think we should get going.

Right let's go. Kenji said. Then they turned around.

Tsunade then recanized the sympol on Kenji's Hattoi. Their was a dark red spiral. So she did not die. Tsunade said.

Chapter 3

Later on in a forest, Pein's partner Konan was worried about him because of the energy he used to crash the Leaf affected him greatly.

He used a lot of chakra to make a point. She said to herself.

Just then Pein's Animal, Hungry Ghost, and Human Realm were cut into pieces. Konan and Pein's God Realm looked and saw a samurai.  
>Who are you? Konan asked.<p>

The Shinobi Samurai, Kenji. He said.

Why do you dare attack a god? Pein said.

You are no god. You are a corpse that in used as a skin suit. Kenji said. And by the way. I am not here alone.

You are in my way. With than Pein used his Jutsu and tried to crush Kenji but he managed to dodge and got out with only minor damage.

Just then Thousands of Naruto's appeared and beat up on Pein. Then all the Naruto fell back. He told you that he was not here alone.

Yes I did. Just then Kenji focused chakra to stabiles his wounds then jumped and stabbed Konan. Don't worry; this is so you don't give Pein aid.

Back with to the fight, Pein is using taijutsu and batting away clone after clone.

Naruto then smiled then as he ran he and his remaining clones use Sage Mode.

This is just like Jiraiya sensei.  
>Don't you dare, you have last all rights to call him that. Naruto said. Then he attacked.<p>

A few clones came in with Kunai as others used Shuriken which were deflected. When that happened, the clones with the Kunai struck with Flying Swallow. This attack destroyed several of the metal poles in his arms. Then they went in with taijutsu. Then when Pein struck Naruto felt that Pein was sluggish.  
>How it is the you are fighting with such a way that you don't care for yourself. Pein asked.<p>

Just then all of Naruto's friends sawed up.

We have to help him. Hinata said. But then Kenji but his arm out and blocked the way.

I am sorry but this is Naruto's fight both out of necessity and chose. Kenji said. Also, I would not what a beautiful young lady like you to go and get your self killed. And that goes for the rest of you ladies. Also… then Naruto said.

You did not just go after me but thou that are dear to me. And not to mention you destroyed to village.

I don't deny that but at least you will under stand true pain. He said.

What gives you the right to show people true pain? Naruto asked.

I did not always go by the name Pein. I use to go by the name Nagato. I was a war orphan along with two others. They were my partner Konan and Yahiko. During the war we have seen many die. Among them was Yahiko. I used his body as when I became Pein. This is the body that was his.

Why would you do that to a friend? Naruto asked.

Because he died before he could reach his goal. He never stops the rain from falling in Rain but I did. In this body it allows me to fell it was he that did it.

So you wanted him to complete his goal. Naruto said. That is still no reason to make the world suffer.

It is to cause peace by seeing them what war and fighting can do. He said. Now to show you real pain. He then charged at Naruto but then he jumped over and kicked him but then Pein used his jutsu at crush him but it was a clone. Then he struck Pein's legs and cracking the poles in the legs. Pein then buckled down to his knees. Why are you so protective of a village that hated you?

Simple because they hated me I needed to get the respect from them. And I have it. Am I will be damned if I let all my hard work go to waste for what I earned. With that Naruto summoned more clones and then they all used Wind Style: Rasengan. All the attacks hit dead on and destroyed all of the poles and destroying a lot of the body.

Then Kenji takes his sword and sheathed it.

Then Naruto said. I have a guess that an attack of the magnitude used by Nagato, I mean Pein, would drain his life. I like that you would have been through many changes over the course of the war but one thing that never changes is your friendship. So I will allow you to live, Konan. No leave before I change my mind.

With that Konan left.

Naruto then turned towards the village and said. Jiraiya. Kakaski. Thank you. Then he fell to his knee. Then Sakura and Hinata rushed over to him.

Naruto are you okay? Hinata asked.

Yeah I am fine. I am just suffering from the back lash from my clones. Naruto said.

Let's get you to the village to make sure. Sakura said.

What village it is gone. Naruto said.

What are you talking about? Kenji asked. There may be some damage but look.

Naruto looked to see that the buildings were being rebuilt. But, I thought the dead would be the first worry.

Why do you think we were not right behind you? Shikamaru said. We lay to bodies out for now.

Well then let's go. Naruto said.

They all headed back to the village.

Chapter 4

It has been Three weeks later. Most of the village had been repaired and the dead have been put to rest and Naruto has gotten off of his break and is ready for missions again.

He was called to Tsunade's temporary office. Once there he saw Sakura, Sai, and Captain Yamato.

You called me Granny Tsunade. Naruto asked.

Yes. There is some one that wishes to talk to you. She said.

Who?

Then Kenji entered the room. That would be me.

Kenji, where were you? Naruto asked.

I was giving you the time you needed to morn. He said.

Well thanks. So what do you wish to tell me? Naruto asked.

The reason that I care what happens to you are because, you and I are kin. Kenji said.

We're family. Who are we? Naruto asked.

You and I are brothers. He said.

This shocked Naruto and Sakura.

If you and Naruto are brothers then how is it that you have red hair and that you are the same age? Sakura asked.

Well that is easy. Kenji said. We are fraternal twins. And yes Naruto is the oldest but he that does not mean he is better.

Well since that is the case then who our parents are? Naruto asked.

Yes, our mother is named Kushina Uzumaki. He said. As for our father I only now his name is Minato Namikaze since every time he is brought up she gets upset I don't now much.

So that is why I was used to seal the fox. Naruto said. My dad was the Fourth Hokage.

Is that so? So that is way she was always upset. Kenji said.

Tell me is she alive? Naruto asked.

Yes, she is but she no longer travels so that no one she knew would bother us. Kenji said.

Why did she run in the first place? Naruto said.

She was ran out of the village by some one named Danzo. Kenji said.

That Loser. Naruto said. Why would he do this?

It logical that if there was no one as a guardian for you, then you could have been taken by him to make into a weapon. Kenji said.

Tell me where have you two been hiding? Tsunade asked.

Can't say. He said. Even here the walls have ears.

I wish to at least see her. Naruto said.

You can you know. Kenji said. See our mother that is.

But you said that she does not travel. Naruto said.

Yes but you can. Kenji said. With your permission Lady Tsunade.

And for how long will he be there. She asked.

That would be up to him. Kenji said.

Even if I give the okay, those old timers will be on my case for letting him go to some foreign land without reason.

Then make a mission. Say that Naruto will be part of a mission to try to negotiate for ninja in the area to join the Leaf. Kenji said.

Well then that is what we will do. Naruto said.

Very well. She said. Then that is what I will order. I will be sending Sai and Sakura as well as Yamato and one other. I think Hinata Hyuga will be a good choice. Sakura go and inform Hinata about the mission and tell her to get ready. The rest of you get ready too.

Yes sir. They all replied.

Chapter 5

The group has been traveling for a while.  
>Where exactly are we going? Yamato asked.<p>

There is no need to worry we are almost there. Kenji said. Then he pointed to a mountain ahead of them. The village is just past that mountain.

But I don't see any way for use to get there. Hinata said.

That is where you are wrong. He said. They then receded to foot of the mountain. Then he led them to a cave. This is it. This is the path to the Whirlpool Village.

With that they entered the cave.

This is a long path. Naruto said. How long will it take use to get through?

Don't know. Kenji said. To make sure we are not followed back there are many paths. Since I am you guide I have to make sure you don't get lost. Kenji turned to check and saw that they were not there. Lost already.

Elsewhere, Naruto and Hinata were trying to find there way out. Hinata was trying to use her Byakugan.

Then Naruto asked. Any luck?

Hinata released her Byakugan and then said to Naruto. I am sorry, for some reason I can't tell where we are.

It's okay. I am sure they will find us. Naruto said. Of course I shouldn't have left the path. And you shouldn't have come with me. Actually to think about it, why did you follow me?

I was worry about you. She said.

I know that but why did you and did not try to stop me? Naruto said.

Well I thought that you would get hurt but I also wished to get out of the cave fast so I can see the scenery of the land. Hinata said blushing.

Are you okay, Hinata? Naruto asked. Your face is all red.

I'm fine. Hinata said. Moments later she desisted to try and tell him. Actually I have some thing to tell you, Naruto.

Yeah what is it? He asked.

I like you a lot. She said. Maybe even more.

Really! Naruto said. Well I guess I could have guessed. I mean you acted so strange around me. And you did tell me that I was your inspiration. Sorry for not recognizing it sooner, and since you told me this I should tell you something.  
>What is it Naruto? She asked.<p>

I think I may feel the same as you. He said. But I don't know I have little experience with things like love.

It's okay. Hinata said. Then she got up the courage to kiss him.

At first he was stunned but seconds later Naruto returned the kiss.

This shocked her but she soon got over it. Moments later the others were walking towards them then met up with Naruto and Hinata. Sakura and Kenji looked and noticed the two of them holding hands.

Finally. Sakura said to herself.

Well let's get going. Kenji said. It has been a while since I was home.

Yeah. Naruto said. And I want to get my hands on that man of mine.

Don't worry we are here. Kenji said.

Moments later they reached the exit of the cave. Once out they were looking down on the village.

Well let's go. Naruto said.

Then as soon as Naruto was about to go off, Kenji said. You don't now where to go Naruto.

With that said Naruto stopped in place. Right.

Good. Kenji said. Now follow me. With that he jumped off the ledge into a forest that surrounded the village. The others soon followed.

Chapter 6

Once they got in the village Kenji led them in search of his and Naruto's mother.

Where is she? Naruto asked.

I don't know. Kenji said. Let's try the training field. He led them to the training field.

Once there they saw many little kids training. With them is a older woman with long red hair in a braid wearing a orange shirt, gray vest and black pants with a orange strip on it. On her vest is a dark red spiral.

This is it. Naruto said. He ran in and used Shadow Clone jutsu and attacked.  
>The woman blocked the attack and struck out the clones. Naruto then used Shadow clone Jutsu and summoned ten Clones and then launched shuriken at her. She then used a replacement jutsu. Then Summoned a metor hammer and swung it at the clones but then Naruto then landed a punch and hit her straight on the cheek.<p>

I guess I deserve that. She said. I am so happy to see you Naruto.

Thanks, Mom. Naruto said.

I see Kenji found you. Kushina said.

Yes, But tell me mom, why didn't you contact me sooner? Naruto asked.

I would have but Danzo said if I contacted you then he would kill Kenji then you. She said.

That loser. Naruto said.

But thou I did not contact you did not mean I did not keep track of your actions.

Well thanks. Naruto said.

Well at least you turned out well. She said. So who are this people with you?

They all introduced themselves.

Sakura Haruno, it is nice to meet you.

You may call me Yamato.

I'm Sai.

Hinata Hyuga.  
>Well it is nice to meet you all. You are all welcomed to stay. Kushina said. Well Naruto I can tell from that display that Kakashi and Jiraiya trained you well.<p>

Thanks.

Sorry, I heard about Jiraiya and Kakashi. Well at least they pasted in the way they wished. As Shinobi.

Excuse me, but can you prove that you are Naruto's Mother? Sai asked.

How can I do that? She asked. Then Kenji walked up and whispered something in his mother's ear. Alright. Moments later Sai was hung upside down to a tree branch with his face painted.

You are Naruto's mom. Sakura said.

After they go Sai down and cleaned up they went to the Uzumaki Household and spoke.

Kushina walked in with cups of tea. Sorry I was not expecting this much company.

It's alright Mrs. Uzumaki. Yamato said.

Please no need for that, Kushina is fine. She said. That goes for you kids too.

Well it is nice to be allowed to stay here while we're her. Sakura said.

Who said that you can stay here for free? She said. Naruto as my son can stay no problem but the rest of you not really.

But Kenji said we can stay. Sai said.

I said you could come, not stay. Kenji said.

Is there some way we can stay. Sakura asked.

Well there is one way. Kushina said. You agree to teach at are academy.

That's it. Naruto said. All you want is for them to teach.

Yes, Naruto. His mom said. And you are welcomed to as well.

Well, maybe once and I while. Naruto said.

What of the rest of you? She asked. They all agreed. Good you can stay here tonight to rest from your journey and I will have Kenji escort you to the academy tomorrow.

Alright. They all said.

Chapter 7

Then next day Kenji brought the group to the academy.

He it is. He said.

This place doesn't seem like much. Naruto said.

Well this village doesn't exactly have a large budget. Kenji said. They all then walked in. They went in a room; it looked like the classrooms in the Leaf Academy. Then Kenji walked to the front of the room and said. Alright class I have a treat for you. For some a little while you will be given lessons by one of the people behind me. They are ninja of the Leaf.

But Kenji sensei, way would we learn from Leaf Ninja. Asked one of the young boys.

Leaf Ninja are better trained then yourselves that is all you need to know. Kenji said. Now let me introduce them. They are Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuga, Sai, Yamato, and Naruto Uzumaki. They will be teaching her for a while. Now let's get started.

The day went well.

When they got back to the house, Kushina asked to talk to Naruto.

You wish to talk mom? Naruto asked.

I have gone over your profile. She said but then Naruto said.

What profile? Naruto asked.

I wanted to get as much information on you as I could on you. She said. So I could train you if I made my move earlier. Anyway as I was saying, I think that you need more training. We will start tomorrow morning.

Right mom. Naruto said.

Then next morning Naruto, Kushina, and Kenji were deep in a clearing in the forest.

So what type of things are you going to teach me? Naruto asked.

First there is something I need from you. Kenji said.

And that is?

Please, teach to me the Rasengan. Kenji said.

You can't use it? Naruto asked.

No, Jiraiya never know of me or even of mother being alive so please teach me. He said.

I can show you the steps but you are own your own. Naruto said.

I am part way there. Kenji said. I taught myself of the first two steps from mother's stories.

Really, well you have to find a way to maintain the shape while releasing the chakra. Naruto said.

Alright I will train myself to do so. And with that Kenji was off.

So what are you going to teach me? Naruto asked.

All I am going to do is give you help improve your own skills. She said.

That is all. Naruro said. Why?

Who knows more about your skills better then you? She said. Plus I think you are just the guy to train yourself.

Well that makes some sense. Naruto said. Alright let's get started.

Chapter 8

Two years have passed since the group from the Leaf has come to Whirlpool Village. Over this time Sai, Sakura, and Hinata have been teaching at the academy. Naruto however has used this time to train and to get to know his mom and brother better.

Then one day as Kushina was supervising Naruto's training, someone approached them.

How is there. Kushina said.

They both looked to see a young man dressed as a monk from the Fire Temple wearing a straw hat. He lifted it and said. It's been awhile Naruto.

Sora, it you. Naruto said.

You know him? Kushina said.

Yes, I do. Naruto said. My team was sent to check out some grave robbers near the temple. And well let's not go into much detail.

Alright Naruto we'll leave it at that. She said.

Good, But why are you here. Naruto said.

I stopped by the Leaf to by you a visit but you were here then Tsunade asked be tell you this. Sora said.

What? Naruto asked.

Word is that Sasuke Uchiha will return to the village, to attack it.

When? Naruto asked.

Don't know but soon. Sora said.

There must be something I can do? Naruto asked.

There is Naruto. Kushina said. There is a skilled swordsman that lives on the mountain it self. If you go and find him then learn his technique then add your own skills then I think you can beat him.

Really, Well I am going. But first I what to get ready. Naruto said.

Right, start the journey tomorrow. She said.

Thanks. Naruto said.

Naruto took a walk to find Hinata. He found he with some of the students from the academy.

Hey, it's Naruto Sensei. Said one of the girls of the group. Then a bunch of the kids rushed over to him.

Alright alright, calm down. Know listen I need to speech to Hinata Sensei for a bit. But after that I will do some training with you.

Promise? Asked a little boy.

Yep. Naruto said. Then he took Hinata to the side to talk.

So Naruto what do you what to talk about? She asked.

Bad news. Sasuke is going to attack the Leaf and I need to do some special training to get ready to face him. Naruto said.

But why you? Hinata asked.

I was the one that let him get away. Naruto said. I have to make up for that.

Well then I will go with you to train. She said.

You can't. Naruto said.

I don't for how dangerous it is I will do it. Hinata said.

That is not the only reason why. My mom said I needed to go alone. Naruto said.

Then I will train here then I will fight along side you. Hinata said. I promise.

Well then there is little I can say then to be careful. Naruto said. Now let's give these kids a lesson.

Right. Hinata said.

Later that night at his mom's house, Naruto relayed what he was told.

Is there something we can do? Sakura asked Kushina.

There is only one thing that can be done. Kushina said. We have to move our troops the Leaf.

But mother, why would you say that? Kenji asked. You said that you would not leave here. Plus many of the older ninja here have a grudge against the Leaf.

I made that promise when you were young and could not take care of yourself. Then with all the you ones here but the Leaf is the resting place of your father and the place he died to protect. It must be done. She said.

Then I will lead them there. Kenji said.

No, you are staying here Kenji. Kushina said.

Why? Kenji asked.

Kushina then went to the basement then came back up with a sword in her hands and said. First I have to tell you that there was another reason for us to leave the Leaf.

What is that sword for? Yamato asked.

The sword in my hands is the sealed body of the Nine Tailed Fox. She said.

Then everyone in the room were stunned.

How can that be the Nine Tail's body? Asked Hinata.

There is an ancient technique used to harness great power and sealed it in on item. This was the original way that Shakaku was sealed. She said.

But mother way do you have it? Kenji asked.

Kushina then said. Because you are the sword's master.

How is that? He asked.

I'll show you? She said then she looked to Sai. Sai try and hold the sword.

He so but the moment he draw the blade his hand got burnt and he dropped the sword. I see it burns anyone that draw's it. Sai said.

Then Kushina said. Except the one that forged it, the true owner of the blade, and in rare cases the source of the swords power.

You forged it? Naruto asked.

No, it was forged by someone else. His mom said. I can hold it because the sheath has a special seal that stops the sword's power.

So I guess the sword is mine. Kenji said. As he took the sword and then sheathed it. Naruto, while you are in the mountains, I will be in the forest training to unlock the secrets of this sword.

Right. Naruto said. And Hinata already said she wished to stay in the village to train. She nodded in agreement. Sakura, Sai, Captain Yamato, I think you all should go back to the village and help everyone get use to the Leaf.

Right. They said. And what of Sora. Sakura said. I saw him with you.

He is going to fight with use but he is going to train here so to in sure he get's stronger. Naruto said.

So we see you off tomorrow and then we are off. Yamato said.

Right. Naruto said.

The next day they saw Naruto off then left for the Leaf. Then Kenji escorted to a Temple.

What is this place? She asked.

This is an ancient archive. He said. A Chakra Archive.

Chakra Archive, what are we doing here for. Hinata asked.

We are going to kill two birds with one stone in a way. Then Kenji explained. Since we are leaving here the chakra types stored here are of no use so we have to let them go.  
>What does that have to do with me? She asked.<p>

Well for you to beat someone that is as strong as a demon you have to ether became one are learn what it fell like to slay one. He said. Once I release them you will take them head on and you have to fight the force of the chakras.

What types of chakra are there?

All types. He said. you can chicken out.

No let's do it. Hinata said.

Very well. And after setting the last charge let the room and barricaded the door. He then said. Good luck, sister to be. Then he released the charges. He then went to the forest to train. Now to get started. With that he drew his sword and started training.

Chapter 9

Naruto has been traveling up the mountain for awhile.

Where can that Swordmaster be? Naruto said to himself. He then reached near the top then a stone launched at Naruto but he got out of the way in time. Who did that?

Just then an Old man wearing a ratty old cloak holding a giant sword that edges look like it is worn down.

Leave me alone. He said.

Are you the master swordsman? Naruto said.  
>I said go away. With that he swung the sword but Naruto dodged. I let you dodge this time but this is the last time, Leave me alone.<p>

Why? Naruto asked.

I will not give my secrets away. Especially to someone that has a power that can kill so much. He said.

Your reason in the right but I have my own reason for this power. Naruto said.

I believe you. He said. The name is Haru.

Naruto Uzukmaki of the Leaf Village. He said.

I can see. Well follow me. Haru said. Naruto did so.

Two years later, Naruto had just finished his training. And he was making his way back to the village. When he got there he could sense a strong presence.  
>who's there? He asked with a kunai out. He turned to see a familiar sight. Hinata.<p>

Naruto! She said then ran to him than the two shared a passion kiss. I missed you.

Me too. Naruto said as he returned the kiss. Wow. You have gotten stronger.

Thanks. Hinata said. but you are still stronger.

I don't know. You may have gotten stronger then me. Naruto said.

Oh Naruto. With that they leaned in for a kiss.

Ahem. They both turned to see a scared up Kenji. Don't mind me.

The two of them stop then Naruto said to him. There is no shame in me giving my girlfriend a kiss.

True but you two were over doing it. He said.

Why you. Naruto said.

Then the two of them just laughed.

So should we go? Naruto asked.

Not yet. I think a quick stop is needed. He said.

Alright.

Chapter 10

The group made there way to the Land of Wave.  
>Way are we here? Naruto asked.<p>

I just want you to see something. Kenji said as he led them to a grave site.

This is the grave site of Zabuza and Haku. Naruto said.

Yes, and you noticed that Zabuza's sword is missing. Kenji said.

Who stole it? Naruto asked.

It was taken by Suigutsu Hozuki. He is one of the people that is traveling with Sasuke. Kenji said.

I will kill him. Naruto said.

No, Sasuke is who you will fight. Sora said. I will take on this Suigutsu.

Why? Naruto said.

Because he and I are two of kind. He said. Like I am a prodigy of the Twelve Ninja Guardsman he from what I found is a prodigy to the Seven Swordsman of the Mist.

Make him pay. Naruto said.

I will try. Sora replied.

Right. Let's go. Kenji said.

The four of them then headed to the village. A guard stopped them.

Halt, what is your business here. The guard said.

So you don't recognize a friend. Naruto said as he lifted his hat.

Naruto, it's you. Said the guard. I barely recognized you.

Yeah, thanks I guess. Naruto said. May we go?

Sure. Go on. The guard said.

They all headed for the newly built Hokage's Tower. Naruto and Hinata entered the office.

Hey Granny Tsunade. Naruto said.

Naruto, Hinata you are back. Tsunade said. How have you been?

Just fine. Naruto said.

That is great. But tell me are you aware of the situation with Sasuke? She asked. Naruto gave a nod. Then are you know that he may have to be killed.

Yes. And if that is the case, I only ask that I get one last chance at him. Naruto said.

If that is how it goes then yes. She said. Also I have news for you. I have talked it over with the rest of the council and our new members and you Naruto Uzumaki has been promoted to Jonin.

Really. But way? Naruto asked.

This village needs skilled ninja so for once we have forsaken tradition and allowed this. She said.

Thank you. Naruto said. I will try and live up to the title.

I know you will Naruto. Tsunade said.

Now I think I will take a walk. Naruto said. See you later Granny Tsunade. Then he and Hinata left the office.

So the rumor is true. She said to herself.

Chapter 11

After leaving the office Naruto and Hinata kissed then when there separate ways, Naruto for a walk to get the lay of the village and Hinata went to the Hyuga Compound so to check up on things. While they were doing that Sora getting a lay of the village so to better fight and Kenji went to find out how everyone was doing.

Naruto walked towards one of the forested training area's when he here familiar voices. He looked to see that Konahamaru and his squad was training. Naruto smiled then hid in a tree to watch.

Came at me. Konahamaru said.

All right. Said Ubon.

Then he and Moebi launched shuriken at him but then Konahamaru reached into his pouch and took out a collapsible bo-staff. Then using it he deflected the shuriken.

Is that all. He said.

Then Moebi took a Kunai and charged at him. He dodged but then Ubon appeared from behind with a kunai in hand and then preformed hand signs.

Earth Style: Stone Spear Barrage. Then from under him Stone Spears shoot up. They hit but all that was there was a log. Then two Konahamaru's shoot up and each help one of the other two down. Then another Konahamaru showed up with staff in hand and said.

Got you. Just then Two Shuriken flew at him but then he sent chakra to his staff and cut them in half. Then someone showed up with a kunai to Konahamaru's neck and said.

You are good but I am still better.

Naruto. He said. then Naruto put the kunai away.

Yep. He said.

When did you get back? Konahamaru asked.

A little while ago. Naruto said. Then he noticed the staff. Where did you get that staff?

This, I had it made for me. He said.

How were you able to cut through my shuriken? Naruto asked.

The staff is made of the some type of metal as Uncle Asuma's knives and I trained my self to use wind chakra.

Well that is nice of you. Mixing your uncle's and the old man's technique. Naruto said.

Yeah and that is not the only thing I also …

No need Konahamaru. I don't need to now you're skill yet. But what is surprising is how you were training. And where is Ebion.

Sensei is on a mission. Ubon said.

Alright. Naruto said. But tell me why are you training so hard.

There is this new comer that thinks that he can beat me and he challenged me to prove it.

I think it is a waste of time. Moebi said.

Just then three young adults came along.

Konahamaru, it is time for our spar. Said one member of the group. He had a clocked shirt on.

Bring it. He said. Then as he was going to charge Naruto held him back. Why are you stopping me?

Because you shouldn't have to try and fight to prove you are better if you are comrades. Naruto said.

I guess you are right.

Sorry but you can't run. The clocked man said. you promised to fight.

That is right. Then Konahamaru and the Man charged then in seconds the both fell.  
>Well I guess it is a draw.<p>

Yeah. Konahamaru said.

Well see you. And then he and his group left.

Well that was fun. He said.

Then Naruto said. Well you guys take care. I want to get myself use to the village again.

Okay see ya. Konahamaru said. and then Naruto started off.

At the same time Hinata was making her way to the Compound. Once there she saw a familiar face.

Lady Hinata. You are home. Neji said.

Hello Neji. She said. Is my father home?

Yes. He is.  
>Good I wish to see him. She said.<p>

As you wish. Neji said. He then escorted Hinata to see Hiashi, her father.

Lord Hiashi, Lady Hinata has returned from her trip and wishes to speak with you. Neji said.

Very well. He said. Let her in.

Yes, Milady.

With that she entered the room. Thank you. She said.

You may go. Hiashi said.

Yes Lord Hiashi. And Neji closed the door and left them alone. So Hinata how was your trip?

It went well. She said. Also as you may have noticed the mission was a success.

Yes I have. He said. Now tell me you wish to talk to me. Why?

I wish to leave out of side the compound. She said.

So you and that Uzumaki have finally gotten together. Hearing this shocked her. Don't be surprised I suspected something like this from all the visits from Kushina Uzumaki for the last two years. I have no ejections. Just be careful.

Thank you, Father.

Just then Hanabi, Hinata's sister entered the room.

Hinata. Welcome home. How are you?

I am just fine. Hinata said. Then she noticed the Headband around her neck. Well I guess congrats is in order.

Thanks. She said.

You look tired. Their father said. That is strong from a D-Ranked assignment.

Well it is hard to handle a three year old that has not been gone this long from his mother. She said.

Well get use to harder missions. Hiashi said. That is what comes with being a ninja.

If you don't mine I will make my leave. Hinata said.

Very well. Take care. Her father said and she left.

Then she met up with Naruto and then they went for a walk. They then headed to met up with their friends.

Hey guys. Naruto yelled.

Hey Naruto, Hinata. Kiba said. It's been awhile.

Yeah. Shikamaru said.

Well it was no vacation. Naruto said. He then noticed a little boy behind him. Is that?

Yes. He said.

Naruto then bend down to talk to the boy.

Hello there. I'm Naruto Uzumaki. He said. What is your name?

Ryu. He said.

Well it is nice to meet you? Naruto said.

Hey there. Hinata said. I am Hinata.

Hi. He said. He then said to Shikamaru. She is nice.

Well thanks. She said. I hope we can get to know each other better.

Then the two of them talked to the others and reacquainted themselves with each other.

Meanwhile elsewhere Sasuke was getting ready for the attack.

Remember our targets are the Hokage's adviser's and Danzo. Sasuke said.

Right. Said his men.

Then let's go. Sasuke said.

Chapter 12

Sasuke and his group have managed to enter the village in secret with ease.

You now what to do. He said. Then they went to act out the plan.

They made their way to the Hokage's office.

So Sasuke, you have returned. Tsunade said. The only thing is that you are here to destroy the village.

Yes that is why I am here. Sasuke said. But don't worry I am not here to kill you. With that Juugo and Suigutsu took hold of the Fifth. I need you alive for the time being.

Just then Anbu surronded them.

Sasuke Uchiha, release The Fifth and came in quietly. One of the Anbu said.

No can do. He said.

Can I take care of them? Suigutsu asked.

Leave at least one able to talk. Sasuke said.

With that Suigutsu let go of Tsunade, Draw his sword and took out all of the Anbu then he took back hold of Tsunade.

Sasuke then searched for one that could deliver his message. Tell her advisors to let the true be told or they will be hell to pay. With that said they left to a hiding place.

At their hiding place.

There is no way you will succeed in your plans. Tsunade said.

Shut up, you are in no position to speak. Karin said.

Karin, leave her alone, she is needed as leverage. Sasuke said.

Sasuke, tell me, you could have killed me then and there but you took me captive instead. Why?

You would not know since you were running from your feelings but the true is that you sensei, The Third Hokage, ordered Itachi to kill my clan. Sasuke said.

I did not know that. She said.

Nether did I. till someone told me that was the case. Someone Itachi was trying to protect me from. Sasuke said. Anyway it was the fact that he was forced to live his like out as a rogue ninja that I am angry at. And why did he not what me to know the truth.

There is no way that they will tell the truth of that night. She said. then they heard something. It was Danzo's voice.

The voice said. The Massacre of the Uchiha Clan was a way to stop an approaching rebellion by the clan and Itachi Uchiha was acting as on Anbu under The Third's orders to kill his own clan. The only ones that would have known the true would be The Third, Itachi, myself and the Third's advisors. Sasuke went to an area that would allow him to see everything and he saw a ninja in a black clock holding a chain that was attached to Danzo. And he then heard the ninja speak.

Good boy. With that he broke the chain and Danzo fell to the ground. Then the Ninja burned up.

What do you know? Someone helped us. Sasuke said. Just then he heard a crash and Sasuke went to find out what was it. He then saw a ninja whom's body was rapped in bandages and was wearing a torn robe. Who are you?

It doesn't matter. The ninja said. I am here to retrieve the Hokage. And to deliver two messages.

I can not give the Hokage up. Sasuke said.

Then with out warning Suigutsu attacked with the sword he stole from Zabuza's grave but then ninja just took hold of the sword's blade and then in a poof of smoke it disappeared. What the? He said.

I can take the sword you took, that all. Now listen to my messages. He said. First surrender and you and your men will not be killed. Do not accept and you will be kill on sight.

I refuse. Sasuke said.

Well then. I have one last message. But first... He then charged the Hokage and touched her and she disappeared.

What the! Karin said. I can't sense her at all any more.

Now for my last message for you all. The ninja said. You have been challenged to one on one fight. All of you.

If it is one on one, then why to all of us? Karin asked.

One of the challengers said that you guys are good at working with each other and the some person said something about a rematch.

Where? Sasuke asked.

"Where hero's names are engraved into history and where you made your start". And with that he left in a poof of smoke.

Where are we going…? Juugo was saying but Sasuke interrupted.

Just follow me. He said. And with that they all were off.

Elsewhere, The ninja appeared on the roof of the hospital. Their also was Sakura and Ino.

Did you succeed? Ino asked.

Yes, I was and then same. And with that the ninja released the sword and Tsunade.

Tsunade sensei, are you okay? Sakura asked.

I'm fine Sakura. She said. Other then being tied up I was treated well. Tell me how did you fake that speech?

I was not a fake. Said the Ninja who had removed the out fit to reveal it was Tenten.

I took control of an Anbu from roots and use a true telling jutsu through that display. Then I released it before leaving the body. Ino said.

Well then how will we take care of Sasuke? Tsunade asked.

Leave that to Naruto. Sakura asked. And we will find out how it went since Sai is there.

Why aren't you there? Tsunade asked.

I have my reasons. She said. _Please don't die Naruto, or you Sasuke. _Then she took Zabuza's sword and throw it up in the air. Then a mysterious wind came and then the sword disappeared.

Chapter 13

Sasuke and his group made it to the Memorial Stone.

Naruto I know you are here. Came out. Sasuke said.

Then in a gust of wind Naruto appeared. He was wearing black body suit. Over that he was wearing an orange and black version of the Fourth's jacket. On his back was a sword. So you have come. Naruto said. And I was right you have not changed. You have friends to help you out.

You are half right Naruto, they are merely comrades not friends. Sasuke said. Nothing more. But I they do remind me of you and Sakura a bit.

Really. Naruto said as he took a seat. I hope you don't mind me talk and caught up.

Actually I do. Sasuke said. You see Suigutsu is a little disappointed since his weapon was stolen from him.

You mean the sword he stole. Naruto said.

Why you. Suigutsu said. As he charged in. Then a wind picked up and then Zabuza's sword dropped down and stopped the attack. What but I was taken from me.

And I was brought back by a friend of mine. Naruto said. but this doesn't mean you are going to keep it I just what to know something. Moments later Karin punched Suigutsu in the head. I see what you meant. Sakura gives me the some treatment. Naruto said.

You are wasting your time and mine as well. Sasuke said.

Really that is a shame. Well I was going to offer you all a shot at joining the Leaf. I even have a peace offering. Naruto said.

Yeah right. Karin said.

Just then Naruto took out a scroll and then summoned a giant dual edged sword. Then he throw it to Suigutsu. He caught it. Wow this sword seems to be a blade that rivals the Seven Swords of the Mist. Thanks. Then Suigutsu charged at Naruto again but then someone appeared and interrupted the attack with his monk staff.

That was close. Sora said.

Suigutsu. Juugo said but the moment he made one step he was stopped by a samurai like ninja.

Move towards them and you are dead meat. Kenji said. He was dressed in a white and black jacket like the Forth's except closed but he wore a loose fitting shirt with a chunin vest over it. He also wore a black hamana. His sword was on his side.

Who are you? Juugo asked.

It is proper to give your own name first before a fight Juugo of the Scales. Kenji said.

So you know who I am. Well I don't. Juugo said.

Well enough. I am the Shinobi Samurai.

Hearing this shocked Karin. It can't be.

What Karin? Sasuke said.

I heard about this guy but I thought it was a rumor. Karin said.

Explain. Sasuke said.

The Shinobi Samurai is known for his lethalness in battle. He is said to never go easy on a foe whether Jonin or Genin, in Wartime or during a sparring match. I even heard that he take on Orachimaru and survived.

You got it wrong. Kenji said. I only faced a clone of him and I destroyed it.

Kenji, you should stop taking their words as praise. Naruto said. You may slip up even for a second.

You are right Naruto. I won't. He said.

You can drop the act I now you are not Naruto. You are too nice to be Naruto Uzumaki.

Then behind Sasuke appeared the real Naruto. You were allows no fun Sasuke. He said.

Then the Naruto that was in front of them released the disguise to reveal that it was Hinata.

Hinata Hyuga. I would not have thought you would involve her in this. Sasuke said.

It was easy. She was the one that pointed are messager to your location. And it was her idea for her to act as the distraction. Plus... With that Hinata disappeared and then reappeared and hit Karin with her Protective Eight Trigram technique knocking her out. She wanted to do something that would have earned her involvement in my eyes. Naruto said.

So you had this planed. Sasuke said.

Right and first fight is done. Winner is Hinata. Sai said as he dropped from the branch.

So that is how you wish to have this, a one on one fight tournament style. Sasuke said. Alright we accept. And if we win you will not interfere in our operation.

And if and when we win you and your team will surrender to use under your honor as an Uchiha. Naruto said.

Deal. They both said.

Good now to start things off it will be Sora vs. Suigutsu Hozuki.

Chapter 14

The two combatants stepped up while the others stayed back.

Alright. Sai said. the only rule is that only the two called can fight and they are not allowed to fight anyone but their opponent.

So that means killing is not against the rules. Suigutsu said.

True but you will repent for stealing from a grave first. Even one of a sinful man. Sora said.

Well I got a monk. Oh well. With that Suigutsu took the Sword he stole and swung it. But then Sora took his arm and slashed the Sword in to ravines. What? You destroyed that sword but… before he finish the sentence Sora delivered a powerful kick to his gut. To his surprise even thou his body turned to water he was still sent back. But how?

We were training to fight each of you. Sora said.

That must be it? Suigutsu thought. That must be how that bitch Karin could not see that attack coming. I need some way to fight him. He then saw the sword they gave to him before. I hope you don't mind if I use this sword. He pointed to the sword but then it rose up and flew to Suigutsu's hand. What?

Then Naruto said. It has chosen you as it's master the some way the sword's of the Seven Swordsmen chose them.

You mean this is… Suigutsu said. Bandryu! But this is a myth.

Bandryu? Karin asked now that she is awake. What is that?

I heard that their were eight blades made instead of just seven in the Mist. Each having a power. Juugo said.

And this power? Sasuke asked.

The sword has a will of it's own. Juugo said.

Now Let's go. Suigutsu said as he slashed. And Sora dodged. The Suigutsu twirled Bandryu around and throw it at Sora. The sword hit then returned to Suigutsu. He is dead. When he was about to leave. Sora got up. But how? Then when the smoke cleared he was surprised to see this. Sora's body looked like it was partly demoniac.

What is he? Juugo asked.

A victim of someone that wanted to use the Fox's extracts chakra during the attack to make him a weapon. Naruto said. But I thought I absorbed the demoniac chakra.

You got most of it but it was in long enough that it become part of me and I can use this state. Sora said. Then from his Left arm a gust of wind was made then they take the form of three Wind Foxes. Wind Fox Strike. They attacked and slashed up Suigutsu. They contiued till he was nothing but a head.

I am too tired I can't fight anymore. He said.

Sora wins. Sai said.

Sora then returned to his true form. That was hard. He then walked back.

Time for the next fight. Sai said.

Chapter 15

Juugo stepped up. I am guessing that the best will be for last so there is no real need for intros.

That is true but I think it is rude to take this honor from Said. Kenji said as he walked to the fighting area.

Thank you. Sai said. Now Kenji Uzukami and Juugo of the Scales. Begin.

With no warning Kenji rushed in with sword drawn. He slashed at Juugo but he transformed his arm and stopped his attack.

Don't try to fool use with that intro. Sasuke said. Naruto is an only child.

Then Juugo let out a loud yell. He jumped back and his arm was bleeding.

Then Kenji said. I am Kenji Uzumaki alright, the twin brother of Naruto Uzumaki. I was forced out of the village in a way that is similar to your brother. But I don't hate the village for that just one man. But to let you now, I am not here to kill you Sasuke, I am here for the chance to test my blade.  
>You have to fight me for that. Juugo said.<p>

Right. He then sheathed his sword then injuries appeared all over Juugo's body.

But when? Karin asked.

Then Suigutsu answered. When he was talking to you Sasuke. He was so fast he did it in a flash.

Just then Something came over Juugo. I… I'm… I'm going… I'm going to… **I'm going kill you Kenji Uzumaki.**

So this is you anger well then… Release Kyubi. With that he draw his sword and then the blade glow and then disappeared and then behind him appeared something that even scared Sasuke. What was there was the Nine Tailed Fox. Then with one move of his hand The Fox attacked Juugo. And he was eaten up.

What the. Karin said.

Then Kenji said. Seal. Then the Fox disappeared and Juugo dropped out of the air and was out cold.

Winner Kenji. Sai said.

He will live. Kenji said. But I would suggest that you don't try and move him if you what to fell fox saliva.

Well that was interesting. Sasuke said.

Now time for the last fight. Sai said. Naruto Uzumaki vs, Sasuke Uchiha.

Chapter 16

Then after that said Sai ran off.

Where is he going. Sasuke was thinking but then he felt something. He looked at Naruto and show marks appearing around his eyes. Then his eyes took on the some shape as when he was using the demon's chakra but retained the same blue color. What is this power. Sasuke said.

This is the power of Sage Mode. Naruto said. This is the power that defeated the "Akatsuki".

Really well then let me show you the power that was left to me by my brother. With that he activated the Mangekyo Sharigan. Naruto this is the power that destroyed the Uchiha but with it I will rebuild it. Starting with the destruction of the Leaf. Sasuke said.

No you will not. Naruto said. Then he charged in and used Shadow Clone jutsu and summoned twenty of them. they all attacked.

Naruto you think I would fall for this. Sasuke then used Chidori Senbon and destroyed them all.

No I don't but you did. Naruto said.

What? Then Naruto appeared out of thin air and hit Sasuke with a Wind Rasengan straight in the chest.

Sasuke then draw his sword and used it as a perch to insure he did not fall to the ground.

Naruto then attacked with clones but Sasuke struck them all away. But Naruto got up and then launched kunai and shuriken at Sasuke and grazed him. Sasuke then take his sword and sheathed it then engaged Naruto head on.

They exchanged blow for blow but ether Naruto only grazed Sasuke or Naruto got up from Sasuke's attacks. Their fight took them all over the village.

How is Naruto taken so much punishment? He is not using the demon's chakra so how? Sasuke asked himself. Sasuke then jumped up in the air and was diving in with his sword but then Naruto draw his Sword and intercepted the attack. This shocked Sasuke then Naruto sidestepped and disarmed Sasuke.

Sasuke stop you plans. Do you think he wanted you to do this? Naruto said.

I don't care about what my father would have wanted. Sasuke said as he took his sword back and thrusted towards Naruto.

I am talking about Itachi and Kakashi sensei. Naruto said.

Sasuke stopped in his place. What does Kakashi have to do with this?

He is dead. He died to Pein trying to protect this village and me. Naruto said. He then squeezed his hand. I will live with the thought of him dieing for my sake like you have the fact that you killed Itachi for no reason.

Sasuke remembered that Kakashi did all he could to make it so he would not go to Orachimaru. He made that cause. Like I made this choice. He continued the stab but missed. I have made my life to be an avenger. And that is what I will do. Sasuke said

Then you throwing your life away. Naruto said. You have no reason to destroy the village. Plus you can't destroy the village.

Sure I can all I have to do it kill the Hokage. Sasuke said.

Then what, kill the next. You will never destroy the Leaf. Naruto said. then they both said.

Unless everyone in the village is dead. They then continued to fight. Naruto then slashed at Sasuke and he tried to slash Naruto. they both were sent back. That is when Sasuke show way his attacks were less effective.

What is that. He asked.

Not saying. Naruto replied.

Sasuke then Jumped back and readied a Chidori. Naurto get ready.

Right. Naruto said as he readied a Wind Rasengan.

The two of them charged. At the end Naruto was still standing but so was Sasuke.

They then turned and faced each other. Sasuke then fell onto his back and Naruto took hold of his chest. Moments later Lady Tsunade arrives with a squad of medical ninja.

Naruto, are you okay? She asked then she saw that Naruto was holding his chest and there was a hole through his chest. You need medical treatment.

Go to the Memorial Stone. My team and his. Bring them too. Naruto then passed out.

You hear him go. Tsunade ordered. Then she made sure Naruto got to the Hospital.

Chapter 17

Naruto woke up in the hospital with Hinata sleeping in a chair near his bed.

She looks cute asleep. Naruto said to himself. Hey beautiful.

Hinata woke up. Naruto your up. How do you feel?

Fine. He then tried to get up but then Hinata stopped him.

Sorry Naruto but it was only a day since you passed out. She said.

Tell me, anything else wrong?

You had a Chidori pierce you chest. It is still healing. Even for you it should take awhile.

It's okay. Naruto said. I will be fine. But tell me how are Sora and Kenji. And for that matter you. How are you?

I am fine just some scratches and Sora has is fine as well. Hinata said. However Kenji is still out of it last time someone checked.

Hinata help me up.

No you are in no condition to move. She said.

Fine then fine Granny Tsunade or Sakura to check on me so I can leave. Naruto said.

They can't. Lady Tsunade is busy. She is having trouble with tending to Suigutsu. As for Sakura, She has been tending to Sasuke.

So that is it. Then do it. Naruto said.

Alright. Then Naruto turned to his side then Hinata hit Naruto with a glowing palm. Then Naruto let out a scream then got up.

Let's go. Naruto said as he slowly walked off with Hinata at his side.

As they were trying to get out They were stopped.

Naruto you should not be out of bed. Tsunade said.

Sorry I just hate hospitals. Anyway I wanted to check on Kenji.

He had just woken up. She said.

Then a Nurse ran to her. Milady, Kenji Uzumaki has gone missing.

What? Where is he?

He is on the roof. Naruto said. That is the nearest point for some fresh air.

You're sure.

He likes being outside a lot. Naruto said.

Well let's get you back to bed. She said.

Alright.

Then after that she examined Naruto.

I can't believe it. You are well enough to be moving on your own. Even with out the use of that jutsu. She said. I want you to stay here thou to be sure.

Alright. Naruto said. Then Naruto got up. Now if you don't mind I have an old friend to visit.

Naruto made his way to Sasuke's room. He entered the room.

Hey Sasuke.

Naruto. Why are you here? To finish off what you started. Sasuke said.

No, I am visiting an old friend.

You still think me a friend.

Yes, and I understand now what it is like to have a family. Naruto said.

So what now? Sasuke asked.

I have already convinced them to give you a light sentence. You will be assigned a keeper for the spend of one year. As for your comrades, who knows? Naruto said.

Thank you. Sasuke said.

Your welcome. Naruto said. Now I think I should get to now some of our new ninja.

Naruto then got up to the door then before leaving Naruto said. You know Sakura was not involved because she said that she loves you still. Then he left.

He then made his way to where Suigutsu was. In the room all he saw was a giant tank.

Hello. Naruto said. Suigutsu are you in here.

Naruto. I am surprised that you are here. He said. I thought you would be the last to came see me.

I am here because I am offering you a chance at freedom. Naruto said.

Save it. The old bag already said that if I join the ranks of the leaf then other then obeying my superiors then I am free to move around. I already accepted. I am now just bored healing.

Yeah I now how that feels. I wish there was a faster way. Naruto said. well while here let's talk.

I'd like that. Suigutsu said.

The two of them spent a lot of time talking. Then when Naruto left he said that first time they could the two of them would spar.

Naruto then met back up with Hinata.

So where were you? Hinata asked.

I went to visit Sasuke then I went to see that Suigutsu fellow. Naruto said.

Why?

Well, I could tell that he in his own way is a nice guy to know. Naruto said.

I don't that but I won't fight you on this. Hinata said.

Well I am sure that Granny Tsunade will want me to get some rest. Till tomorrow. Naruto said.

Yeah. Hinata said then they kissed and Hinata left.

Chapter 18

A week later Sasuke and the others have been released to and been drafted into Leaf's ranks. Suigutsu was in the forest wanting for Naruto to come. A few minutes Naruto arrived along with Kiba, Choji, and Rock Lee.

What is with such a big group? Suigutsu asked.

Well if you are going to be one of use you need to be tested. Naruto said.

Then Lee said. We are among the best close range fighters in the village.

So this is to get a range of my skill. Suigutsu said. Sounds like fun.

Then let's start. Lee said as he charged in. Suigutsu took off his sword then dropped it sending debris into the air. Lee stopped in mid-charge then Suigutsu charged and delived a kick to Lee's chest then drop kicked him.

Then Kiba and Akamaru charged in. Twin Piercing Fang. Suigutsu then took the hit then he pulled himself back together and grabbed them both and slammed them into each other.

Choji then charged in but then Suigutsu enlarged his arm and punched him away.

When Suigutsu thought he won, Naruto appeared with a kunai to his neck. If this had explosion tags then you would be down.

I give. So how I do.

Good, but you can do better. Naruro said. Train more and you will do good.

Thanks Naruto.

So Suigutsu I think you should have this back. Naurto then brought out from behind a tree Zabuza's sword.

By I thought it was destroyed.

Well I had it fixed. He said. Then Naruto handed the sword to him.

Thanks. Now I have to go. The old bag of a Hokage said that she is testing me, Juugo and Karin to rank us.

And that was what we were here for. Choji said. We were assigned to test you.

Well that was easy. Suigutsu said. Well I better go. And he left.

A few hours later team Kakashi was in Tsunade's office to give their report.

Well what is your Report? She asked.

Sakura went first. From what I can tell Karin has physical strength that equals mine as a genin after starting my training with you. Also her skills with weapons seem average at best. But I would have to say her best skill is tracking. Also I examined her blood from when she was in the hospital and it has a enzyme that can speed up the healing process in someone that bites her but not herself. I suggest that she be made chunin and be but under a training method that is similar to your's in medical jutsu.

Okay, next. She said.

Then Sai gave his report. Juugo is a kind soul at heart but has a side of him that my be trouble. Other then that he seems to have control of his transformation with out him losing control of his mind. But after being tested I think he should be made a chunin as well but be given a refresher course on basics.

Right, and finally your's Naruto.

HE then gave his report. I have to but this very simple, I suggest that he be made a Jonin Specalist and be placed on the Anbu Black Op's Assassinate Division.

Why? Tsunade asked.

Because his skills are for killing and I don't think we should keep him from that. But there is one thing that worries me.

And that is?

He dehydrates easily so that will be a problem. Naruto said.

Well thank you all. She said. Now understand I may or may not go with all your suggestions but I appreciate them. Now you are dismissed.

After that Naruto met up with Kenji. He was heading towards the hospital and Naruto joined him. There they headed for Sasuke's room. They entered.

Naruto, it is nice that you are here. Sasuke said. But why is Kenji here?

I am here because I was assigned to escort you to your new residents. Kenji said.

Very well. Sasuke said as he got ready and they walked to his new home.

This will be your new house. I hope you don't mind but I was also assigned to watch you until your keeper get here. Kenji said. So in the mean time let's have a little spar.

Alright. Sasuke said. he then dropped his stuff inside then came out with his sword in hand.

The three made their way to the forest then Naruto took a seat to watch.

Are you ready, Sasuke? Kenji asked.

Ready. Sasuke said.

With that they both draw their swords then charged and slashed. They then relived they both had a scratch.

So that is the power of your sword it can't be blocked that is why I missed. Kenji said.

Strange your sword doesn't have the same feel to it as it did before. Sasuke said.

That is because I am not using Kyubi. Then Kenji charged again. But Sasuke dodged. Then Kenji's blade glow white and he slashed. Sasuke dodged again but still was hit.

What the! But how? Sasuke then throw shuriken at him but then Kenji took his sword and thrusted it stopping them all.

Sasuke then went in with a Chidori sword but then Kenji's sword glow black and he intersected the attack and it was canceled out. How is he able to stop my attacks? Then Kenji's sword glow Red and he attacked what he show shock him. A chidori sword was coming at him. Kenji stopped inches from his chest. How? Sasuke asked.

It's a secret. Kenji then sheathed his sword. I don't tell a soul how I fight and now one found it out yet. Let's get you back. They then went to the house.

Naruto soon left for the time being. And met up with Hinata for their date.

Chapter 19

One day Lady Tsunade asked in Team Kakashi, Sasuke, and former team.

I have an S-Rank mission for your teams. She said. Kabuto is at would finish what Orachimaru started.

So, because we have had experience with the Sound, you but us on the case of trying to slow him down. Naruto said.

Actually, it is because there are no other teams to be sent. Tsunade said.

So what is the mission exactly? Sasuke asked.

Go find were they are and do your best not to die. She said.

Right. They all said. They then left to complete the mission.

After along time travel they found the location of the Sound base.

So Naruto, how should we proceed? Sai asked.

Karin how many ninja are there? He asked.

About two hundred but I am sensing something almost demonic. She said.

Well I think we should try and stop them. Sasuke said.

Right. We will divide into three teams. Naruto said. Juugo you and Sai stay her and act as a distraction in one hour.

The two of them nodded.

Good. Now Karin and Sakura, you two take the back way and let the prisoners free.

Right. Responded Sakura.

Now Sasuke, Suigutsu, and I will go for this strange chakra.

The two of them agreed.

We move to position, Now. With that they got ready.

One Hour later they started.

In the Base, the three were making their way to the lab. Once there they listened in.

So this will work. Said a voice which was recognized as Kabuto's.

Yes, I am sure that it will work. Said a second voice. All is need is a test.

Well the intruders outside the door will be perfect.

Well so much for the element of surprise. Naruto said. and with that Suigutsu broke the door down.

So Sasuke you have returned to the Leaf. And Naruto you look nice. Kabuto said.

Your comprise are no use. Naruto said.

Well then let's get to business. Said the other person. Oh, Lix.

Just then a giant beast tackled the three of then and they were sent flying out of the base destroying it in the process. They got up and saw that everyone from the team was out safely. Then out of the rumble the beast and the two ninja emerged.

What is that? Sakura asked.

Like her this is Lix, my pet. The Assistant said. I made her from parts of animals and added human chakra.

You are a monster. Naruto said.

Thank you but that is not all I also affected her with the curse mark. Now attack.

The beast attacked. But then Suigutsu ran in and then using his sword Slashed it in half then it burned into ash.

I will take pleaser in killing you. He charged but the man dodged.

Sorry I can't afford to die now. I still need to complete my work. Soon I will make the perfect weapon. All I need is to take the right human remains to use in the same way that I did with Lix.

That is it! Naruto said. with that he used Sage mode. Then he take him dead on. But then that guy use a summoning jutsu and summoned another beast that attacked. But with on punch destroyed it. then Naruto hit dead on then slashed off The man's arm.

Give up. Naruto said.

Hahahaha. Then his arm grew back. I experimented on my self. Now as your punishment. He then summoned a Human Beast. It attack but then with a combo from Naruto and Sasuke destroyed it. Then as they were going to finish him he used a replacement jutsu with Kabuto and he was killed instead.

See you. Then he vanished.

Well we completed our mission. Sai said.

That is not good enough. Sasuke said. But this will do for now.

They then cleaned up all the loose ends and headed back for the village. When they got there they reported to Lady Tsunade about what they show.

So someone that twisted is out there. She said. Well we will have to keep an eye out for him.

Right. They all said.

Elsewhere, Madara was in his hide out waiting for a guest. So it was a success?

Yes it was. Though the test samples were destroyed in battle. The guest said.

that is alright. Madara said. How long will it take?

No time at all. He said. Just need some fresh material.

Chapter 20

A week after the mission in Sound, Tsunade called Naruto and Sasuke into her office.

So do you have anything Granny Tsunade? Naruto asked.

Yes, a name. She started. Based on your description I found that the man's name is Sensuke Fujimoto. He was one of Orachimaru's men from the get go. He is a brilliant surgeon. He is known for his Human/Animal hybrid skills. But he went missing one year after Orachimaru left the village.

So he is the one that made Orachimaru into a real snake. Sasuke said. What if he joins the "Akatsuki"?

I think he was already part of them. Tsunade said. That way he had a large supply of bodies to use.

Then what will he do now. Naruto asked.

Just then a messager bird arrived with a message from the Leaf's Detention Center.

It seems he has already. He took a few of the inmates from the Center. Get ready, they are planning something. Tsunade said. With that they nodded. And they started to leave but then Tsunade stopped Naruto from leaving. Naruto, I should tell you that one of the inmates taken was Mizuki.

Thanks for the heads up. Naruto said. Then he left.

At the "Akatsuki" Base, Sensuke was taking to a bedridden Mizuki. I understand that you have a hate for a Naruto Uzumaki. And that you would do anything to expose him for the demon he is.

Yes I would. Mizuki said.

Then agree to this surgery. And you will become so strong you will ether kill him or at the very least expose him as the demon he is.

Do it.  
>Very well. It will be done as soon as I can, but for now rest. He then left the room.<p>

Well how is this for material? Said Kisame.

Sensuke then punched Kisame in the face. You fool he is not material. Then he started to walk off. He is the perfect specimen and soon our newest member.

Well you didn't have to punch me for that. He said.

Get him ready for the surgery.

What of the other's?

Us them as some fighting, on second thought save them for my second experiment. Sensuke said.

The next day at the base, Mizuki woke up in pain. Sensuke walked into the room calmly. So this is what this it like for a human to be in pain like this.

Doctor, do something for the pain. Mizuki said.

What fun is that? He said. After all If I give you meds it my ruin the experience. Plus the pain will be gone about… now.

And like that the Pain was gone. But how? Mizuki asked.

The pain is because your body was getting use to the effects of the serum I used. You are now the ultimate shinobi. Welcome to the "Akatsuki". Now sleep and get use to your new powers. Sensuke said as he left.

Outside the Leaf Village, a young man wearing a black jacket was looking into the village. So this is Leaf. He said. He then started towards the village.

Chapter 21

The young man made his way to the gates and stopped. I request an audience with your Hokage. He said to the guards. The man was asked to leave all of his weapons with the guards.


End file.
